


A Place I Would Like to Travel To

by CorpseBrigadier



Category: Death and Cremation (2010)
Genre: Embedded Images, M/M, Mood Board
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/pseuds/CorpseBrigadier
Summary: A moodboard for Stan/Jarod from Death and Cremation





	A Place I Would Like to Travel To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delphi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> **Image Credits:** [freestocks](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Holding_hands_by_wall_\(Unsplash\).jpg) ([CC 1.0](https://creativecommons.org/publicdomain/zero/1.0/)), [Jacque Davis](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jacquedavis/4636029280) ([CC 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/2.0/)), [piip](https://pixabay.com/photos/crossword-puzzle-background-think-819088/) ([CC 1.0](https://creativecommons.org/publicdomain/zero/1.0/)), pxhere [[1]](https://pxhere.com/en/photo/1507979) [[2]](https://pxhere.com/en/photo/895059) ([CC 1.0](https://creativecommons.org/publicdomain/zero/1.0/)); images from the movie and from video game merchandise appearing in the movie have been shamelessly stolen.
> 
> See my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/profile) for notes on remixes, podfic, derivative works, and constructive criticism.


End file.
